Greneck Mist character PF
ame: Greneck Mist Age: 19 Race/Species: Green furred teen Fox anthro Sex: Male Hair: Black, messy Fur color: Green Love interest: Cynthia Koraway Best Friends with: Derick Cloud, Amathyst Taracam, Cynthia Koraway, Alexia Mist Relationship status: Single Height/Weight: 5'6" Weapons: Laser gun/hand grenades/fists, legs, Tail attacks, and martial arts skills Abilities: Sniper abilities, sly, tricky, psychic abilities, telepathy, mind reading, disguising himself. His other skills include his ability to hack into websites, create a psi-ball with his mind, and also uses an inviso-shield from time to time. Background: Born and raised on the planet Plibble, Greneck Mist is the mystical green fox, or simply the green fox of the forests. However, when following his SF fancharacter lifetime, he is a graduate of the Cornerian flight academy, and lead pilot of the Star Rebel team, who have a secret meeting place deep inside Corneria's moon. Greneck likes mystical things and visits magic temples and waterfalls daily, to meditate. When he's used as an SF fancharacter, he's from Corneria, and his father is the CEO of Space Dynamics. Has a sister named Alexia, who he gets along with overall, but often gets into intense arguments with. He grew up living in the country, out in the sticks, and brought home turkeys that he hunted down himself, and brought them back home to his family every Thanksgiving. Is known to chew on licorice sticks. The inspiration for his secret hideout being located inside Planet Plibble's moon, had to do with Greneck's unusual fascination with green cheese. He hopes to one day win the heart of Cynthia Koraway. Every time he tries to hold her hand, Cynthia thinks Greneck wants to steal her laser gun. But it's really because he has a huge crush on her, and she's not aware of it. Sigh. Such is the life of a heroic green furred fox in a troubled world. Personality: Ferrocious spirit, sly and slick, dry sense of humor, flirtatious, very lazy at times, but he is also brave, courageous, caring and supportive of his friends, always wanting to help people in need. Has an interest in all things mystical. Likes to meditate. Very good with a laser gun. His best friend Derick is also good at being a sniper, but is way too trigger happy, and Greneck has to keep him in line. He used to think the moon was made of green cheese when he was very little. Has an addiction to lemon flavored cheesecake. Alter egos: Greneck Mist has many alter-egos he uses to his advantage to get him out of trouble. These include, but are not limited to: CoonFox (literally changes himself into being part-racoon) BatFox (Changes himself into being part bat, flying fox, after all!) Greta Mist (Becomes the mysterious Greta Mist (AKA Misty) by simply cross-dressing with a disguise) Gigantic Green Muscle Fox (happens when he gets genetically altered by a mad scientist, he ends up looking like the Hulk, with a furry touch) ET Mist (pretends to be a green alien with a morphing technique) Sierra Mist (Ok that was a joke) Iron Green Fox (looks just like Iron Man's suit) Greneck quotes: "I picked up this brand new video game system! It can play video games from across the universe and beyond! I ordered it online from Blendtendo!" "It's just confetti, you dork. You don't shoot confetti!" "Leave Derick behind. He's not cut out for this stuff, as much as he would....like to be" "HEY! You're not Kate at all! You're LORD DEGETHRIA! OH, and to think all this time I thought....ok you know what? Let's not go there!"